1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing security data and an image forming device therefor. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing security data which can provide a place, where a user exists, with security data of a plurality of image forming devices connected over a network, and an image forming device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various input and output devices are incrementally used due to office automation. Among these, a laser beam printer, an LED print head (LPH) printer, and a copier are types of input and/or output devices generically referred to as an “image forming device.” The image forming device may have a certain memory to store data thereto. The data of the image forming device may be printed and provided to a user according to a user's request.
If the image forming device is used at home, there is no problem. However, if the image forming device is used for business purposes, a plurality of users frequently use one image forming device. Thus, the users may imprudently and improperly use the data of the image forming device. Accordingly, as the data of the image forming device used in a common or public area is easily exposed, a security system is provided which allows only authorized users access to some data required.
For example, a user can be authorized according to a general authorization method. More particularly, a user's authority is pre-set for the data required to be secured when the data is stored to the image forming device. When a user inputs the user's own ID and password to the image forming device, the image forming device determines if the input ID and password is valid to authorize the user, and displays a list of data corresponding to the input ID and password for recognition of user. If the user selects necessary data, the image forming device outputs the selected data.
If the general authorization method is applied, a user is authorized by ID and password to provide the data so that data security can be maintained. However, as networks are developed, a plurality of image forming devices are connected and used. Nevertheless, if the conventional image forming device is applied, the user should directly operate the image forming device including the data to obtain the data.